Back to You
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: They met as children. Their friendship lasting on a promise. A horrible mistake tears them apart. So she leaves. Two years later, she is back, ready to move on. But he isn't. AU NaLu
1. Teaser

**Teaser**

* * *

There was a lot that Lucy could put up with; she put up with the missed movie nights because she loved him. She put up with the sometimes unanswered texts because she loved him. She put up with his annoying relationship with Lisanna because she loved him. But the one thing she could not put up with was the fact that he didn't stand up for her, his best friend, the person who had never left his side. As she stood there, her prom dress in shreds and tears rolling down her face, he did nothing but turn and follow Lisanna inside, leaving behind everything they had built. Ten years of friendship torn to pieces, and there was nothing more she could do. She had to get away; she had to leave Magnolia and try to find some happiness. She had put up with his antics for too long and enough was enough. As she put some distance between her and the school, she immediately called her friend Levy who lived in the next town over, and asked if she could come live with her for a while.

"Are you really leaving, sweetheart?" Her father asked upon her arrival home.

"I'll be back, Dad, I just need to clear my head," she replied, smiling as her father pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I love you," she said as she exited the house. As she drove away from Magnolia, she tried to put the image of the pink haired boy out of her mind.

* * *

"Luce? Are you home?" The pinkette asked as he banged on the door. He was surprised to be greeted by an irate Jude instead of his usual blonde accomplice.

"She's not here. She left Magnolia and it is all your fault!" The boy's heart stopped as her father shouted those words at him.

"When will she be back? Tell me she is coming back!" the boy shouted back, tears brimming in his eyes.

"She's never coming back! Selfish boy!" Jude shouted as he slammed the door in the boy's face. All the boy could do was run far away from the house, fighting back the tears as he thought about the face of the blonde he would never see again.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of the teaser! I was suddenly struck by some inspiration. This fic is loosely based on the song "Back to You" by Selena Gomez. I heard it while I was watching season two of 13 reasons why. If this teaser is well received then I will continue~**


	2. How We Were

**A/N: Finally cranked the first chapter out since the teaser was well received! Thank you guys for all your kind words! Hope this first chapter meets your expectations!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail best believe NaLu would've been canon like years ago**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

It had all started with a blank page; my deadline to become a published author was next week and I had no material, no inspiration. But little did I know that my biggest muse was asleep in the other room; Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was my husband, and he had been for the past four years. Our love story was one of woe, romance and happiness, and I knew that it would be the best book ever written…

* * *

 **Kindergarten**

"Daddy, I'm nervous," I stared up at my father with big eyes. Today was my first day of kindergarten and I could feel the twinge of fear in my stomach.

My father clenched my hand, "Don't be nervous, sweetheart. This is the best school in the district and I know you will make some friends fast," I tried to fight back the tears that were brimming as my father spoke with a calm voice.

"Why can't you come with me?" I asked. I heard my father chuckle softly.

"Because you're becoming a big girl and there are coming times in life where you can't always have me by your side; but I will be here at three to pick you up," My father kissed me on the head after he spoke, which brought me a small amount of comfort.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" I looked up as a woman with long white hair spoke.

"I am Mrs. Strauss, and I will be your kindergarten teacher this year," she extended her hand to shake mine, and I reluctantly accepted, keeping my other hand clung to my father's.

"Go with your teacher now, Lucy, I will be here when you get done," Father said as he let go of my hand and began walking away, giving me a warm smile as he departed. I took Mrs. Strauss' hand and followed her into the classroom. As we entered, I saw tons of different kids doing fun stuff like drawing or playing with toys in the corner.

"Take a seat wherever you like, dear. We are having free time right now," Mrs. Strauss said as she let go of my hand and walked off towards her desk. I took my seat at a desk near the back and took out the book I had brought with me. It was a story about a girl who could use these magical keys to summon spirits to fight for her, and I thought it was the greatest book ever. I was nose deep into a chapter when I heard the perky voice of a kid behind me.

"Hey there!" I turned to see a boy with spiky pink hair and wide toothy grin on his face.

"Hello," I said, giving the boy a small smile. I felt a little happy that someone was already talking to me… his pink hair was funny looking though.

"Uh, why is your hair pink?" The question slipped out before I could stop it.

He gave me a sly smirk, "Why do you have blonde hair?" he countered back. I blushed, feeling a little sheepish.

"Just kidding! My name is Natsu, what's yours?" he asked, still giving me that toothy grin.

"Lucy," I said, still feeling a little shy.

"Well Lucy, you're my new best friend! Let's go play!," before I could protest I was being dragged away by Natsu. I can't lie, I was happy I had made a friend.

* * *

 **8** **th** **grade**

"Still can't outrun me, huh?" Natsu flashed me a dorky grin as we arrived to the school. It was an every morning tradition to race to school seeing as Natsu lived directly across from me. As usual however, Natsu won; I have no idea where the kid gets his energy.

"Now you have to buy me ice cream after school!" I rolled my eyes as Natsu boasted about his prize. To raise the stakes, we agreed that whoever won the most races in the week would by the other ice cream. Let's just say Natsu has yet to buy me any.

"Can you believe this is our last day of middle school?" I decided to change the subject.

"I know right? But at least we get a whole summer together before high school!" Natsu flashed me that adorable smile that I had grown too fond of.

"R-right!" I tried to keep myself from stuttering. Ugh why did Natsu have to be so cute?

"Race you inside!" Natsu shouted as he tore off towards the doors.

"No fair! I wasn't paying attention!" I shouted back as I chased after the pink haired dork.

"You snooze youl-," Natsu was cut off as he ran smack dab into a pole. I roared with laughter as he fell to the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to show off," I said as I held out my hand to help him up.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes mockingly. We continued chatting and laughing as we made our way inside. Needless to say the rest of the day went amazing…, well, aside from the parts where I had to watch Natsu and Lisanna suck each other's faces. Natsu began dating Lisanna at the start of our eighth grade year and like usual, their relationship was gross to watch. Lisanna was nice enough and she wasn't the problem; I was the problem. I know you're probably wondering why I would be the problem in a relationship that had nothing to do with me; well, let's just say that my feelings for Natsu had increased a ton since I had met him in kindergarten. Over the years I had developed a heavy crush for the dork and just watching him fawn over Lisanna was truly nauseating. But I put up with it because Natsu was my best friend before anything else, and if he was happy then I would bite my tongue and at least pretend I was happy for him.

Summer was horrible as well; Natsu had said we would have the entire summer together but for the most part he just blew me off to do things with Lisanna. Every time I would hit him up to hang out, he would tell me he already had plans with her or he was already with her. He always invited me to go along, but I didn't want to be his third wheel while he fawned over Lisanna. So as the summer went on, I began blowing Natsu off like he did me. I had met this girl named Levy who lived in the next town over and we were constantly traveling to see each other. However, one night I think Natsu caught on to what I was doing and he decided to come visit me at the glorious hour of three in the morning.

"Good lord Natsu, do you want to wake my dad?" I asked as I opened the window for Natsu to slip in.

"I had to see you," Natsu said as he threw himself on my bed.

"At three in the morning?" I sat down next to him as I fixed him with a quizzical look. Natsu turned to look at me and we just stared at each other for a few moments. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his fingertips brush against mine.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Luce?" I had to look away as the look he was giving me was too overpowering. I swore I could hear my heart beating out of my chest as his fingertips continued brushing against mine.

"Luce?" He asked again. I sighed, knowing I couldn't dodge his questions forever.

"Because you've been doing the same to me; every time I want to do something or we have plans, you always blow me off for Lisanna," I said, moving my fingertips away from his. I decided to keep going when he remained silent.

"You said this was our summer together, but all you've done is spend it with your girlfriend," I said, turning to look at him. My heart dropped as he gave me a forlorn gaze, his eyes cloudy just like the atmosphere around us. After what seemed like an eternity, he started to speak.

"I'm sorry," His voice was gentle yet sad, and it broke my heart a little. I felt my breath hitch again as his fingertips brushed mine again. We turned towards each other and our eyes locked, neither one of us blinking or turning away. Slowly, he began inching his face closer to mine, his eyes glancing down at my lips. I knew I needed to stop this; Natsu had a girlfriend and I wasn't going to be that girl who kissed a taken guy… but I didn't stop it. I couldn't; the way he was looking at me was intoxicating and I wanted to do nothing more than kiss him. Eventually, his lips caressed mine softly and I immediately felt the electricity course through me. Even though the kiss was gentle, the passion behind it struck me like a bolt of lightning. The feeling didn't last though as he pulled away too soon for my liking.

"Goodnight, Luce," he said as he dipped out my window into the night. I put my hand to my lips, still able to feel his warm ones against mine. That kiss was magical, and it was never brought up again. The next day, Natsu acted like nothing happened so neither did I. We went back to being best friends as we should be, and eventually summer came to a close. We had started high school and the days just continued to fly by. We had made a few new friends like Erza, Gray and Juvia, and we continued spending almost every day together. We would go see movies, or we would go to the park or to the arcade, and they were the happiest days of my life because I had Natsu with me. Natsu and Lisanna continued to date, which still bothered me but Natsu was too important to me to try to fight it. However, when junior year started, everything changed. Natsu began replying less and less, and he seemed less excited to see me. He would brush me off to go do things with Lisanna, and he wouldn't come knock on my window every night to try to come see me. We no longer raced to school, as he left early to go pick Lisanna up. Lisanna would give me dirty looks whenever she caught me talking to Natsu, and Natsu would act all uncomfortable around me until she showed up. I put up with it however because I loved him, and if he was happy then so be it. As junior year flew by, Natsu and I continued to grow distant and eventually the weekend of junior prom came, and little did I know that it would change my life forever…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter. This was just an introductory chapter to lay the groundwork of the story! Hope you guys like it!**


	3. The Day She Ran Away

**A/N: Back with Chapter 2! Thank you to all the good reviews on Chapter 1! Anyway hope you guys enjoy this one! I tried to write as much as possible before I felt like I couldn't write anymore!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

In just two days it would be the night of the junior prom, the night that would forever change my life. However my main focus was trying to find a date; I would say that Natsu and I could go together but he's dating Lisanna and she would no doubt have a cow if Natsu decided to take me. However, some part of me still held out hope that Natsu would realize that I really like him and want to take me. I knew this was an impossible dream and that I was just upsetting myself, but it was all because of my feelings for the dork.

"Luce!" I turned to see the nerd himself running towards me, a huge grin plastered on his face. I never got tired of that smile…

"Hey," I said, trying to contain the heat I felt rising in my cheeks. Did he have to be so good looking?

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked. My heart skipped a beat as he looked at me with a very serious yet enchanting gaze.

"Just going to be lazing around, why?" I asked.

"I really have to ask you something, and also we haven't hung out in a minute," I tried to keep myself from rolling my eyes. What I wanted to say was that it was Natsu's fault that we hadn't hung out in forever, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it when he looked at me like that.

"Sure, go ahead and walk home with me after school," I said. My stomach fluttered a bit as Natsu's gaze brightened.

"Awesome! See you then!" He exclaimed as he dashed off down the hall so he wasn't late for class.

"Yeah, until then," I whispered to myself, trying to contain my excitement that I was finally hanging out with Natsu again.

"Ready to go?" Natsu appeared next to me, causing me to jump a little.

"Don't do that!" I protested, crossing my arms.

"I can't help that I'm a ninja," Natsu smirked as we started walking towards my house.

" _Yeah, a cute ninja,"_ I thought to myself. I mentally cursed at myself as soon as that thought entered my head. Cut it out Lucy, he has a girlfriend.

"So do you have a date for the prom yet?" I asked, knowing full well what his answer would be. However, that small glimmer of hope that I had mentioned earlier made me ask the question.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Natsu said. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as that was not the answer I was expecting.

"Oh, what about it?" I said, trying to keep my cool. But as I predicted, Natsu's next words shattered my dreams.

"I want to ask Lisanna but I don't know how to do those weird 'promposal' things and so I was hoping you could help me with one," Natsu said. I felt that small glimmer of hope inside me burn out and was replaced with a heavy feeling in my stomach, like an anchor was weighing me down.

"Oh," was all I could muster as I began walking faster ahead of Natsu, so he couldn't see the tears that began brimming in my eyes. Of course Natsu wasn't going to ask me; I was just his _best friend_ and that couldn't compare to his girlfriend. I really hated myself for actually holding out hope that Natsu would ask me.

"Luce, wait up!" Natsu protested as I began running faster away from him. Natsu caught up in an instant though, and I felt a small sense of panic when his hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me in my tracks.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked. I tried breaking my wrist away but his grip was too strong.

"It's just all of it," I said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, his hand still gripped on my wrist.

"Just everything Natsu!" My voice came out as a shout before I could stop it. And like most things, once you spill a little of the jar, the rest comes flowing out. And my jarred emotions were about to pour out everywhere.

"We were supposed to best friends! We were going to have the best high school years and then go to college together; but instead all you care about is Lisanna. You hardly reply to my texts anymore, and you're constantly blowing me off to hang out with her," Natsu stayed silent as I verbally assaulted him on the sidewalk.

" _YOU_ ," I jabbed my finger in his chest, " _YOU_ are the reason we haven't hung out in a while. If you'd rather spend all your time with Lisanna and leave me behind, then goodbye Natsu," and I stormed off before the pinkette could reply.

"Honey, are you alright?" My father asked as I stomped through the living room and into my room.

"No," was all I said as I slammed my door shut. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Part of me felt horrible for shouting at Natsu and leaving, but the other part was happy that I finally got some of the weight off my chest. Natsu deserved to be happy if he truly loved Lisanna, but he shouldn't be able to be happy at his best friend's expense.

* * *

"Are you still writing about us?" I turned from my laptop to see Natsu walking towards me.

"Yeah, I'm at the night when I blew up on you for blowing me off," I said, sheepishly. I knew Natsu still felt bad about that sometimes.

"Mind if I write the rest of the chapter from my perspective? You can edit my mistakes later," Natsu said.

I nodded, "Go ahead, love," I said as I kissed him on the cheek before departing the room.

"Now, where to begin," Natsu said to himself as he began typing.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

It had been hours since Lucy yelled me and it was honestly kinda scary. Lucy's never yelled at me, and even that small bit of ferocity was a bit nerve-wracking… not that I would admit to anyone that I was scared of her sometimes. I knew thought that I couldn't leave things as they were so I went to Lucy's house to try to patch things up.

"Luce?" I asked as I tapped on her window. The curtains swung open to reveal an irate blonde and suddenly I felt nervous about coming here.

"Shouldn't you be out drooling over Lisanna?" She asked. Okay, I deserved that one.

"I wanted to talk," I said as I attempted to inch past her into the room. My foot got caught on the window sill however and I ended up face-planting into her carpet.

"Smooth," I heard her comment. I rolled my eyes as I picked myself up and sat down on her bed. I patted the space next to me, indicating that I wanted her to sit next to me. She sighed and placed herself next to me, crossing her arms as she sat down.

"I didn't want to leave things as they were," I started. Lucy made no reaction however so I continued.

"I know I've been a jerk lately and I've been blowing you off… you had every right to yell at me and I don't blame you at all for being angry," I said. I saw Lucy twitch a little, which I guess was an indication she was listening.

"I love Lisanna, but I also love you Luce, and I don't want to lose you just because I'm a dumbass," I said, taking her hand in mine. I saw her cheeks flush a little and I could feel her tense up.

"Please talk to me," I said as she continued to remain silent. She sighed and let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry I blew up. But this isn't the first time you've done this Natsu, and while I'm glad you found a girlfriend you really like, I don't want you to be happy at my expense," she said, her gaze both serious and downtrodden.

"But I love you too, you big dork," she said, softly. I smiled at her words.

"Then can we put it all behind us and I will try to do better?" I asked. I felt my heart jump a little as the blonde nodded.

"But do this to me again and I will take you down," Lucy gave me one of her dark stares. Happy moment ruined.

"Well I should get home, but can we walk to school together in the morning?" I asked her as I moved towards the window.

"Sure," she said. She said it calmly, but I could tell that it made her happy that I asked.

"Well goodnight Luce, see you tomorrow," I said as I leaped out the window.

"Goodnight Natsu," I heard her say back. I smiled as I began walking across the street to my house. Living across the street from Lucy was always nice. I could sneak over anytime I wanted and it never took me long to get home. I remember when Lucy first moved in to her house and I had begged my father to move in to the one across the street. Best decision I had ever made. However, I saw someone standing on my porch, and I began to tense up. Was it an intruder? But as I got closer, I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw it was Lisanna.

"Hey, babe," I said as I walked towards her, extending my arms to give her a hug. She raised her palm however and blocked me from hugging her.

"Leaving Lucy's late again, I see," she said, her eyes narrowed as she glanced at me.

"We kind of had a fight and I wanted to make things right. She is my best friend," I said, crossing my arms just like Lisanna was.

"She isn't going to be if you want to continue dating me," Lisanna said, and I felt my heart drop instantly at her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"You always look at her, and you're always leaving her house late, and I want to make sure I can trust you to be faithful to me," Lisanna said.

"Lucy and I aren't d-," I started to say but Lisanna cut me off and continued her little tirade.

"So either you can keep your distance from her and we can continue dating, or we can break up and you can spend your days with that loser," Lisanna said as she placed her hands on her hips. I remained silent as I didn't know what to do. I loved Lisanna more than anything and I wanted to continue to be with her, but I had just told Lucy that I would do better and that she was my best friend. This was the hardest decision I ever had to make; either Lisanna, the girl who had been with me for the past five years, or Lucy, the best friend who had never left my side.

"Think about it Natsu; I'm super popular, and if you stay with me then you can be popular too. We can be _that_ couple that everyone envies and it would be perfect," Lisanna said, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Why do you hate Lucy so much?" I asked, ignoring her selling.

"Because she's a threat, but I have a plan to make sure she isn't anymore," Lisanna said, smiling slyl _y._

"What plan? She isn't going to get hurt is she?" I asked, starting to feel defensive. Girlfriend or not, I would deck Lisanna if she ever physically threatened Lucy.

"Only her emotions; let's just say that at the junior prom, Minerva and I have arranged a little surprise for her," Lisanna said, still smiling that sly smile.

"And what happens if I try to stop you?" I said, inching towards her.

"Then I'll leave you and Lucy will be hurt anyway," Lisanna said, crossing her arms. What could I do? Even if I defended Lucy, I would still lose my girlfriend. So I made the hardest decision that I ever had to make, and one that I still regretted to this day.

"Fine Lisanna, I'll be with you," I said, feeling very sullen. _I'm so sorry, Luce…_

"Awesome! See you in the morning then!" Lisanna said as she kissed my cheek lightly before skipping off into the night.

"I'm sorry Luce…," I whispered as I took one last glance at the blonde's house before going back inside, my heart feeling like it had just been ripped out of my chest.

The next morning wasn't any better; Lisanna insisted on showing up to my house early so we could walk together and that meant I had to blow off Lucy again. I didn't feel great about it, but I couldn't lose my girlfriend. During school, I tried my best to ignore Lucy's greetings and tried to keep myself from returning her smiles whenever we made eye contact. I sat with Lisanna and her friends at lunch, leaving Lucy alone with Juvia, and my heart tore a little as I saw the crestfallen glance she sent my way.

"What's going on with you and Lucy?" Gray asked as he saw me walk past Lucy without greeting her as usual.

"Nothing," I said as I gave a sideways glance at Lisanna, who smiled sweetly back at me. As the day went by, I continued to torture myself as I kept avoiding Lucy. I sped home as quickly as I could so I could avoid seeing the blonde and upon my arrival home, I threw myself on my bed and attempted to sleep the rest of the day away so the rest of the night could be over. It took all my willpower to ignore the calls and the texts from Lucy, and it took even more as my dad came upstairs and told me Lucy was at the door. I had told him to tell her I wasn't feeling well. He didn't ask any questions and went to go talk to her. My heart felt like it was continuously getting trampled, but Lisanna was worth it right?

* * *

"How's the writing going?" I heard the angelic voice of my wife behind me. I turned to see Lucy smiling at me, holding two mugs of coffee.

"Going well, but I'm kind of at a stopping point. Do you want to continue?" I asked, and I saw her nod as she handed me my coffee.

"What part are you at?" she asked as took a seat in front of the laptop.

"I got to the part on the night before the prom when I was beating myself up over ignoring you," I said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Not a bad stopping point," she said as she began to type.

"Have fun, love," I said as I brushed my lips against her cheek before departing the room.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I sighed as I stared at the clock next to my bed; it read one in the afternoon. Tonight was the night of the prom and I hadn't heard from Natsu since he had come by to apologize. What was the point of apologizing if he was just going to act like I didn't exist? He ignored me all day at school, and he had been home by the time I had arrived. His father told me he didn't feel well, but I knew it was a lie. Natsu was avoiding me for some reason, and I guess I would try to do the same. If ten years of friendship didn't matter to Natsu, then I guess it didn't matter to me either. I tried so hard to fight the tears brimming in my eyes as I thought of the pinkette. Why did I ever have to fall for Natsu? Why did I have to be so stupid? Stupid Natsu with his charming smile, and his beautiful eyes; I should've known better than to fall for my best friend. It's a tale as old as time itself; the girl best friend falls for the guy but the guy doesn't want her, he wants someone better, and so she sits alone and slowly dies inside as she continues to try to be by his side. As much as Natsu's relationship with Lisanna annoyed me, I had stuck by his side because I loved him. As much as him blowing me off hurt me, I stuck by him because I loved him. I did everything for him as I loved him, and I still hadn't forgotten that kiss we had shared that night he had come by during the summer after our eighth grade year. That one, short kiss that had skyrocketed my emotions never left my mind. Surely Natsu had felt something for me too because _he_ had kissed me? So many unanswered questions, and I knew that I would never get any answers now.

"Lucy, darling, your friend Levy is here," My father's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Tell her I'll be right down," I shouted back. Amidst my internal conflict over Natsu, I had forgotten that Levy was coming today to help me shop for a prom dress. I really didn't want to go shopping, but Levy had driven an hour to get here so I wasn't going to bail. I threw on a simple white tee and some faded shorts. I slipped on my pair of white flip flops and applied a little bit of eyeliner on.

"Ready to go?" Levy said as I walked into the living room. I nodded, kissing my father goodbye real quick as we exited the house. During the ride to the mall, I filled Levy in on the whole situation with Natsu.

"That's awful! Why would he do something like that?" Levy said as we entered the mall.

"Because he a dense dumbass who apparently doesn't know what the word friendship means," I said.

"Well, let's find you a _totally_ gorgeous dress for tonight so that way he won't be able to keep his eyes off you," she said. I smiled at her supportive words.

"Thanks Levy, I'm really glad you came down today," I said. The bluenette smiled warmly at me.

"Anything for my best friend!" She exclaimed. Our little moment was cut short as I spotted the most amazing blue dress I had ever seen.

"Oh Mavis, that dress is so cute!" I gushed. I mentally cursed at myself for letting my inner girl out.

"And it is so totally you," Levy commented as we entered the store.

"Excuse me," I said as I turned towards the sales lady, "do you have this in a four?" I pointed at the blue dress.

"Why yes, would you like to try it on?" She asked.

"Yes please," I said. She led me to the changing rooms in the back and handed me the dress. It was a beautiful sapphire blue color, and it stopped about mid thigh length. It was strapless, and definitely showed off plenty of cleavage. If this didn't get Natsu's attention tonight, I didn't know what would.

"How do I look?" I asked as I stepped out of the dressing room. I saw Levy's eyes widen.

"Let's just say that if I was Natsu I would definitely be dumping Lisanna's ass for you right now," Levy said, cracking herself up as she spoke.

"Why thank you," I said with a curtsy, laughing along with her.

"Time to blow Lisanna away and sweep Natsu off his feet," I said as I handed the sales lady my credit card.

"If Natsu doesn't ogle you in that, then he is stupider than I thought," Levy chuckled. I nodded my agreement. Levy and I spent the rest of the day helping me get ready for the dance. She did my hair and makeup, and we sat and joked about how I was going to steal Natsu from Lisanna tonight. Eventually it was time for her to leave, and I began to feel nervous at the thought of going to the prom alone.

"Try to have a good night tonight," Levy said as she hugged me goodbye.

"I'll be sure to call you when it's over," I said, giving her a hug back.

"See you later!" Levy waved goodbye as she got in her car.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," I turned to see my father smiling at me from the dining room.

"You look just like your mother did when she was that age," My father said, his eyes full of longing, as if was picturing my mother standing there instead.

"If only she could see me tonight," I said, sighing a bit.

"She's always watching over us, and I know she'd be proud of you," I had to try to keep myself from tearing up as my father spoke.

"Well, I better get going," I said, giving my father a hug before exiting the house. I was surprised to see a black car that I didn't recognize sitting in my driveway. As I approached it, three figures stepped out. As the headlights dimmed, I saw that it was Lisanna, Minerva and Natsu.

"Wow, you look beautiful," I heard Natsu whisper as he stared at me. I blushed a bit, and I could see Lisanna getting annoyed.

"That's such a _beautiful d_ ress, Lucy," Minvera sneered at me. Suddenly, I began to feel a bit panicked.

"What do you three want?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Just to make sure you wouldn't be going to the prom tonight," Lisanna said, and before I could react, I was suddenly hit with something. I looked down to see mud splattered all across my dress.

"Hey, this was br-," but I was cut off as I was pelted with more mud, and some liquid that I assumed was water.

"Now you have nothing to wear!" Lisanna exclaimed as the barrage of liquids stopped. I tried my best to not tear up in front of them. Instead, I turned to look Natsu, giving him a pleading look. My heart tore in two as he ignored my looks and stood there, not even reacting to what had happend

"Have a nice night, and just remember that Natsu is mine. If you ever come near him again, the torment will continue," Lisanna said, as she got back in the car. Minerva sent me a wicked smirk and got back in the car as well.

"Natsu?" I asked, tears beginning to brim in my eyes. He regarded me with empty eyes and an expressionless face.

"Sorry," was all he said before he got back in the car.

"Natsu!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face as I ran down the driveway after the car. What just happened? Natsu had just watched me get assaulted, and then left like it was nothing. I guess I really did mean nothing to him. I just sat in the driveway and cried, mentally cursing at myself for ever becoming Natsu's friend. I should've just dropped him that night in eighth grade when I first confronted him with everything. I should've never accepted his stupid kiss or his stupid apology.

"I should've never fallen in love with him!" I shouted, not caring who heard. All I knew was that I couldn't stay here. I needed to get away; I wouldn't be able to face Natsu after this. Lisanna would just keep coming at me, and as long as I held feelings for Natsu, I would never be able to forget him.

"Dad, I need to talk to you," I said as I walked inside. My father eyes widened when he saw me.

"Darling, what happened?" He exclaimed, his voice angry.

"That doesn't matter now; I want to leave Magnolia," I said, crossing my arms.

"Leave? What do you mean?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I mean I want to leave. I know you work here and we can't move, but I thought about asking Levy if I could stay with her for a while and transfer to her school," I said. I saw my father's gaze soften a bit.

"What is this about?" He asked.

"I just need to get away for a while," I said. My father rose from his chair and moved to hug me, not caring if I was muddy and wet.

"If leaving is what you think you need to do, then go. But just know I will be here waiting for when you decide to come back." My father said as he kissed my forehead.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, looking up at my father.

"Anything," He said, smiling.

"If Natsu ever asks where I went, don't tell him where I am. And if he asks if I'm ever coming back, tell him I'm never coming back," I said, letting go of my father.

"If that's what you want," My father said. I nodded, giving him one last smile before going to my room to call Levy. I explained to her everything that had happened, and after some convincing to her folks, they agreed I could stay with them for a while. I began packing my clothes as Levy agreed she would come pick me up tonight

Are you really leaving, sweetheart?" My dad asked as he entered my room.

"I'll be back, Dad, I just need to clear my head," I replied, smiling as my father pressed his lips to my forehead. I turned as I saw headlights appear in the driveway.

"When will you be coming home?" My father asked.

"Probably for college," I replied as I grabbed my two suitcases and headed for the door.

"I love you," I said as I exited the house. I gave Levy a small smile as we got in the car. I think she understood that I didn't want to talk as she kept silent during the ride. As we drove away from Magnolia, I tried to put the image of the pink haired boy out of my mind.

* * *

"Perhaps I should write this last part?" Natsu asked as he entered the room.

"Go ahead, I'm going to go check on Nashi," I said. Nashi was our one year old daughter, and she was the other love of my life. She had fiery pink hair like Natsu's, and definitely his hyperactive personality.

"Alright, love," Natsu said as he sat down at the laptop and began to type.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I felt so awful for what had happened at Lucy's. I refused to dance with Lisanna, and didn't really care when she threw a fit in front of everyone. All I could see in my head was the desperate look Lucy had given me, and how much it had hurt when I had just ignored her and walked away. I sat and watched the door all night, waiting for her to come in, but she never did.

"Where are you going?" Lisanna protested as she took my hand. I tugged it from her grip.

"I'm going to find Lucy, and make up for what I've done," I said, continuing to walk towards the door.

"If you step out that door, then we are through!" Lisanna shouted. I turned towards her and scowled.

"So be it," I said and I exited the school. I didn't care about Lisanna. I didn't care about the fact that it was raining. The only thing I cared about was Lucy, and if she was okay. I ran down the street in the rain, continuously calling her, praying she would answer. I didn't know what I was going to say to her, but I knew I needed to see her. Seeing her in that dress earlier had made me open my eyes. Lisanna wasn't the love of my life; she was just a phase. A pretty face, and a mere distraction. She didn't compare to the blonde that had captured my heart. I always knew I liked Lucy, but I never acted on it. I never thought I was good enough for her, but that night I had snuck in, I had kissed her. That kiss had a spark, and I knew I felt it. But instead of facing my feelings like a man, I left that night and never brought it up again. But in the face of everything tonight, I realized how much of a mistake that was. Lucy truly was amazing; she was beautiful, sweet and kind, and as I was running through the rain to her house, I realized how much I truly liked her.

"Luce? Are you home?" I asked as I banged on the door. I was surprised to be greeted by an irate Jude instead of my usual blonde beauty. I gulped as I saw he looked very angry.

"She's not here. She left Magnolia and it is all your fault!" My heart stopped as her father shouted those words at me.

"When will she be back? Tell me she is coming back!" I shouted back, tears brimming in his eyes. She couldn't really be gone could she?

"She's never coming back! Selfish boy!" Jude shouted as he slammed the door in the boy's face. All the boy could do was run far away from the house, fighting back the tears as he thought about the face of the blonde he would never see again. As I ran down the street, I couldn't fight back the tears that were pouring down my face with the rain. How could I have been so stupid? Now Lucy was gone, and she was never coming back. Why did I ever let Lisanna control me? Why didn't I just tell Lucy how I felt about her? Why did I have be such a fucking idiot?

"DAMN IT!" I cried out as I fell to the ground in a rack of sobs. The love of my life was gone, and it was all my fault.

* * *

 **A/N: 5000 words! 5000 WORDS! This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written and I seriously don't know how authors do this; it is exhausting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know it was pretty fast paced, but I have a timeline for this story, and if I want everything to fall into place, I needed to get the basis of why Lucy left Magnolia into this chapter! Next chapter is when she returns and what happened while she was gone! See you guys soon!**


	4. Coming Home

**A/N: Back with another update! Sorry it's taken me awhile. I wanted to make sure this chapter was long, but also not written sloppily like some of my other longer chapters have been. So anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also, I'm cutting the present day POVs of them writing the book. Since it's been established in the first chapter, I really don't need to reintroduce it.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Time certainly heals all wounds. That saying was true in my case. After I had left Magnolia, things slowly became easier. With the course of time, my heart began to heal and I had slowly forgotten about those toxic feelings I had for Natsu. I spent most of time with Levy, and I had really drilled down on school. The first few months were rough however. Some days I would find myself just remembering Natsu's face, and I would lose my appetite, or I would just fall into a hole of depression. But now, now nearly two years had passed. I was in my final days of senior year, and I would be returning to Magnolia over the summer so I could get ready for college. The thought of returning home didn't hurt anymore; I was finally over Natsu.

"Hey Lu-chan!" I turned to see Levy running up towards me, a huge grin on her face.

"What's up?" I asked as she approached. I could tell by the flustered look on her face that it was definitely good news.

"Gajeel just asked me out at lunch!" Levy exclaimed. We began walking down the hallway to our next class, Levy blabbing about how romantic it was and how happy she was.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" I replied once she had finished telling the story.

"Isn't it? We're going to that new seafood place tomorrow night!" She said excitedly. I stifled a chuckle, as I saw she was trying to contain her excitement.

"So how are you feeling about going back home?" Levy said. I sighed a bit. The impending question that I knew was coming. How did I really feel? It no longer bothered me because I had let go of my feelings for Natsu, but I had left so much unfinished there. I had left without saying goodbye to Erza, Juvia and the others. I had changed my phone number and had deactivated my Facebook so Natsu couldn't reach out. But now I wish I had a bit more considerate to my other friends. I had allowed Natsu to derail so much of my life, and hopefully it wouldn't come back to bite me in the ass when I returned home in a few days.

"Lu?" Levy's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I sighed, "Sorry, but to be honest I don't know how I feel. I guess I'm excited to see my Dad again," I said. I knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for however; she wanted to know if I was ready to be near Natsu again. However, this wasn't a question I could answer. My feelings for Natsu were gone, but the fact that he hurt me still remained; the fact that we had been best friends for ten years also remained too, and the fact that I had left without saying goodbye, which no doubt had bothered Natsu extremely.

"Well that's good," Levy's voice broke through my thoughts again. I felt bad for being so much in my head today, but I couldn't help it. These were pondering questions; how was I going to react if I saw Natsu again? More importantly, how was _he_ going to react? How were all my friends going to react? Suddenly the thought of going home didn't sound as pleasant.

"Sorry if I upset you with my questions, Lu," I internally cursed at myself as Levy apologized.

I shook my head, "It's fine; I've just got a lot on my mind," I let out a breath as Levy smiled at my response.

"Well, I should get to class. Talk later?" Levy asked. I gave her a quick nod before she walked away. It was currently my free period; being a senior definitely had its perks. As I walked down the hallway to the library where I usually spent my time, I suddenly found myself thinking about Natsu again. The boy who I had run away from, the boy I had been in love with, and the one that I occasionally still thought about. Truth be told, I felt so horrible about leaving him like that, despite the fact he had hurt me. Natsu had been my best friend long before he had been my crush, and I had just left him in my dust. Without even thinking, I pulled out my phone and started scrolling through my photos. My mind was screaming at me to just close the screen, but my fingers didn't respond. Instead, they continued scrolling until they found the last picture Natsu and I had ever taken together. It was a picture of us with our arms around each other, our free hands holding up the peace sign and bright grins on our faces. It was a day that we had hung out before our fight, before things got complicated and before I had run away. Before my brain could process what my eyes saw, I could feel the tears slowly making their way down my cheeks.

* * *

Today was the day; today was the day I was going back home. Levy and I had graduated and had spent the past few days packing my stuff and spending all the time we could together. I had done my best to convince Levy to go to the University of Magnolia with me, but she had her heart set on a special literary college about a thousand miles away.

"I still can't believe you're leaving," Levy said as she helped me put the last suitcase in the trunk of my car. Three years of working and saving money had afforded me enough to buy a decent car. It wasn't anything special but it was mine, something I had worked hard for.

"I know; it feels like I've lived with you my whole life!" I exclaimed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed at the thought of leaving my best friend.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself, and to call often?" Levy took her hands in mine as she spoke her pleading words.

"Of course!" I hugged her tightly, "thank you for everything," Levy returned my embrace.

"I'll miss you so much!" Levy said into my shoulder, and I could tell by her wavering voice that she was trying her best not to cry. After saying our goodbyes, I got into the car and turned the key. Before taking off, I released the breath I had been holding in. This was it; I was returning home to Magnolia. The place I had been running away from for two years; but I was new woman now. I was now nineteen years old, and I was ready to face my past with a brave face. Natsu no longer held power over me, and I was ready to begin my college experience. Waving goodbye to Levy, I began driving down the street, leaving my new-old life in my rearview.

"You've got this, Lucy," I said to myself as I got onto the highway and began the trek back home.

* * *

I had pulled up into the driveway of my father's, well my, house. The house I had lived in before I had left Magnolia. The last time I had seen this house was the night Natsu had broken my heart, and suddenly it all came rushing back…

"That's such a _beautiful d_ ress, Lucy," Minvera sneered at me. Suddenly, I began to feel a bit panicked.

" _What do you three want?" I said, crossing my arms._

" _Just to make sure you wouldn't be going to the prom tonight," Lisanna said, and before I could react, I was suddenly hit with something. I looked down to see mud splattered all across my dress._

" _Hey, this was br-," but I was cut off as I was pelted with more mud, and some liquid that I assumed was water._

" _Now you have nothing to wear!" Lisanna exclaimed as the barrage of liquids stopped. I tried my best to not tear up in front of them. Instead, I turned to look Natsu, giving him a pleading look. My heart tore in two as he ignored my looks and stood there, not even reacting to what had happend_

" _Have a nice night, and just remember that Natsu is mine. If you ever come near him again, the torment will continue," Lisanna said, as she got back in the car. Minerva sent me a wicked smirk and got back in the car as well._

" _Natsu?" I asked, tears beginning to brim in my eyes. He regarded me with empty eyes and an expressionless face._

" _Sorry," was all he said before he got back in the car._

" _Natsu!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face as I ran down the driveway after the car._

Fresh tears fell down my face as I gripped my steering wheel, cursing myself at reliving that horrible memory. I did my best to wipe away my tears; I was a new woman remember? I couldn't be brought down by my past. I had returned home because I knew I could handle it. Putting the horrible memory out of my mind, I got out of the car and walked up to the porch, knocking on the door.

"Welcome home, darling," My father said as he opened the door, welcoming me into his embrace.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered into his suit jacket. I hadn't seen my father since that night I had left. We called each other and video chatted often, but he had kept his distance to give me some space to try and move on from everything. I really did have the best father.

"Same here, Princess," I tried not to cry as he called me by his little nickname he had called me since I was a child.

After our teary reunion, my father helped me bring my things inside and set them up in my old room. Leaving to go get some dinner, my father had left me alone in my old room. As looked around, I couldn't help but stare at the window. The window that Natsu had so often climbed through to come visit me, and no doubt it was another trigger…

" _Good lord Natsu, do you want to wake my dad?" I asked as I opened the window for Natsu to slip in._

" _I had to see you," Natsu said as he threw himself on my bed._

" _At three in the morning?" I sat down next to him as I fixed him with a quizzical look. Natsu turned to look at me and we just stared at each other for a few moments. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt his fingertips brush against mine._

" _Why have you been avoiding me, Luce?" I had to look away as the look he was giving me was too overpowering. I swore I could hear my heart beating out of my chest as his fingertips continued brushing against mine._

" _Luce?" He asked again. I sighed, knowing I couldn't dodge his questions forever._

" _Because you've been doing the same to me; every time I want to do something or we have plans, you always blow me off for Lisanna," I said, moving my fingertips away from his. I decided to keep going when he remained silent._

" _You said this was our summer together, but all you've done is spend it with your girlfriend," I said, turning to look at him. My heart dropped as he gave me a forlorn gaze, his eyes cloudy just like the atmosphere around us. After what seemed like an eternity, he started to speak._

" _I'm sorry," His voice was gentle yet sad, and it broke my heart a little. I felt my breath hitch again as his fingertips brushed mine again. We turned towards each other and our eyes locked, neither one of us blinking or turning away. Slowly, he began inching his face closer to mine, his eyes glancing down at my lips. I knew I needed to stop this; Natsu had a girlfriend and I wasn't going to be that girl who kissed a taken guy… but I didn't stop it. I couldn't; the way he was looking at me was intoxicating and I wanted to do nothing more than kiss him. Eventually, his lips caressed mine softly and I immediately felt the electricity course through me. Even though the kiss was gentle, the passion behind it struck me like a bolt of lightning. The feeling didn't last though as he pulled away too soon for my liking._

" _Goodnight, Luce," he said as he dipped out my window into the night._

The night Natsu had kissed me five years ago was still fresh in my mind. The most magical night of my life was that night in fact, it was the first night I had truly realized my feelings for Natsu. I sighed as I thought about the pink haired boy. Did he still live across the street? Knowing it was a horrible idea, I looked out my bedroom window to the house across the street, and my heart dropped a bit as I saw a "FOR RENT" sign in the yard. So Natsu had moved, huh? I wonder if he even still lived in Magnolia. Why was I even thinking about him? I had worked so hard to push Natsu out of my mind these past few years, but being back here just made it all real again. But I knew I couldn't obsess about the past; all it would do would bring up old feelings, feelings that I had tried so hard to forget. Knowing that staying in this room would be a trigger, I decided to go out and see Magnolia again for a bit. I sent a quick text to my father, telling him I would be back in a bit and to just put my food in the fridge. Upon getting in my car, I decided to go downtown to my favorite coffee shop that I had always used to go to. I knew tonight was live music night anyway, so hopefully there would be some good music. Once I arrived, I ordered my usual mocha and chocolate biscotti and took my seat in a corner booth by the window. I sat and watched as some local bands performed, thinking back to all the times I used to spend here before I had left.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?!" I looked up to see an all too familiar face looking at me. It was Gray Fullbuster, one of my old friends that I had gained through Natsu. I hadn't seen or spoken to him in so long.

Before I could even respond, I felt Gray's arms wrap around my shoulders, "Oh my god Lucy, where have you been?" Gray said into my shoulder as he embraced me.

"If you let go of me, I'll tell you," I breathed out, suffocated by his tight hug. Gray pulled away, a sheepish look on his face.

"Heh, sorry," Gray sat down across from me, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I just really missed you, you were just suddenly gone one day," Gray said, and the wave of guilt I knew would come eventually finally hit me. I knew this was how all of my old friends were going to react.

"Yeah sorry about that, I just needed to get away for a while," I said, taking a sip of my mocha.

"Because of Natsu?" My breath hitched in my throat at Gray's response.

"He told us all what happened that night," Gray added, noticing my reaction. I remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fluster you. I don't blame you for leaving; it was a dick move. But Natsu asked about you every day since you left, and he never stopped thinking about when he would see you again," My heart began to beat rapidly as Gray spoke. Natsu asked about me? He wondered when he would see me again? As I felt my emotions build up, I began to regret running into Gray here.

"That's great and all, but I left to try to get over Natsu so I'd rather not talk about him," I said, and I saw Gray stiffen a bit.

"Oh okay, that's cool. So how's everything been? Where did you end up going?" Gray asked, swiftly changing the subject. I felt myself relax a little as we dismissed the Natsu subject.

"It's been really good actually, I went to go stay with my friend Levy in the next town over," I explained.

"Oh well that's good," Gray replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what's new with you?" I asked, wondering what had changed after I had left.

"Nothing much really, got my place with a friend of mine and continued out at Magnolia High. Still dating Juvia, and finally got an actual job," Gray said.

"That's awesome! Where at?" I asked.

"I'm a minor assistant to some big record producer here, and he said if I keep up the good work, he might be willing to listen to some of my demos," Gray said with a huge grin.

"It's nice to hear that you still want to make music; at least some things haven't changed," I said, sighing a bit.

"Well hey, sorry to cut things short but I've got to go pick up Juvia from work. Can I get your number so we can text and still catch up?" Gray asked.

"Sure, go ahead and put in your number and I'll text you," I handed Gray my phone.

"Awesome, see ya' later, Lucy," Gray said as he handed me my phone back. I waved bye to him as he dashed out the door. I let out a sigh, I hadn't expected to run into an old friend on my first night back, but it had been nice to catch up with someone though. I made a mental note to text Gray later as I continued to sip my coffee and watch the band. However, Gray's words from earlier still rang in my ears. Natsu had thought about me and had asked about me for so long after I left…

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Aye, Flame-Brain, wake up or we're going be late for our first day of college!" My eyes shot open at Gray's voice echoing from the kitchen.

"Oi! Shut up, ya' damn popsicle! Five more minutes!" I yelled back as I closed my eyes again.

"Fine by me, I guess I'll just eat all of this yummy breakfast I made, and I'll even use all your hot sauce," Gray said, and instantly shot out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Touch my hot sauce and you're dead!" I shouted, and I saw Gray's eyes widen as he stared at me.

"Go put on some clothes, dumbass!" I looked down to see that I was wearing only my boxers, which may or may not have dragons on them. Don't judge me!

"Oops," I said, feeling a little flustered. Running back to my room, I grabbed a red shirt and pair of tight black jeans. Had to try and look fresh for my first day! I also sprayed on a little cologne, just in case I saw some cute girls up at the college today.

"About time," I rolled my eyes as I entered the kitchen to Gray's attitude.

"Now hurry and eat so we can leave," Gray gestured to the plate of pancakes and bacon on the table. I smiled because Gray always made an awesome breakfast on the days we had important stuff.

"Aye aye, Captain!" I exclaimed as I began digging into the food, ignoring Gray's snickers behind me.

"Are you sure this is the right building?" I asked as we walked inside, clutching my bag in one hand.

"It says our first class is in the Gemini building, and that's what the sign said!" Gray exclaimed, leading me down the hallway. Today was the day; I was finally in college. I honestly never thought I would get here; after Lucy had left, my grades had really plummeted and my school life had taken a turn for the worst. I couldn't help it; Lucy had been my tutor, and she had always helped me with my schoolwork. I wonder what she would say if she could see me now? Did she even still think about me like I thought about her? My heart lurched as I thought about the blonde.

"Yo, Torch-For-Brains, we're here," Gray's icy voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked at the sign on the door that read "English 101". Gross, English just _had_ to be my first subject of the day. I always loathed English, since I had always been so bad at it. Upon entering the classroom, I scanned the room for a spot to sit, and that's when I saw her. It was like the feeling when you see a ghost. In broad daylight, sitting in a desk near the window was Lucy, _my_ Lucy. The same Lucy that I had fallen in love with, the same Lucy that I had thought about every day since she had left; I would recognize that blonde hair and that beautiful smile anywhere. She had her face buried in a book so she didn't notice me ogling her. Was this real? Was she really here? I rubbed my eyes, knowing this must be a dream. I had dreamt so many times of seeing Lucy again, but I had never pictured that she would be sitting here in the same college class with me. As class started, she never looked back to see that I was there once, but I saw her. She was even more beautiful, and she had definitely matured, her body more grown and curved. She was perfect, just like I remembered her. So I spent the rest of class just staring at her, feeling the warmth in my heart begin to spread through my body. My Lucy was finally home…

* * *

 **A/N: So that's a wrap for this chapter! See you guys soon for the next!**


	5. For The First Time

**A/N: Back with Chapter 5! Got a few ideas for this chapter from one of my best friends and if she was an author on this site I would totally credit her! But anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I simply could not take my eyes off of her. The teacher was rambling about some syllabus junk which kept Lucy's focus away from me, but all my focus was on her. There was no way she could be sitting just a few feet away from me. She had left Magnolia two years ago and I had almost given up hope on ever seeing her again. She hadn't said goodbye and she hadn't contacted me after she left, and I knew why; because of what I had done. I had chosen Lisanna over her. I had let Lisanna come between us and I didn't stand up for her when it mattered most.

" _Natsu!" I heard Lucy scream as I began to walk back to Lisanna's car. I had to fight so hard to keep the tears from falling as I heard the breaking in Lucy's voice. My best friend was calling for me, she needed me to save her._

" _Don't give in, Natsu," I whispered to myself as I placed my hand on the car door. I truly believed that what I was doing was right. It had to be right? Lisanna promised she would leave Lucy alone if I alienated her. It took everything I had left to open that door and step into the car. My heart broke a million times over as I heard Lucy scream my name as we drove away._

I began to feel the familiar ache in my chest as I thought about the painful memory. How could I have been so stupid? I should've stood up for Lucy! If only I had realized I loved her before it was too late.

"Natsu? You coming man?" I turned to see Gray next to me, the rest of the class gone.

"Sorry," was all I said as we exited the classroom. I scanned the halls for Lucy as we walked the building to our next class, but I never saw her.

"What's going on with you?" Gray asked as we walked outside, heading to the next building over.

"I saw Lucy in our class," I said, and I saw Gray's eyes widen for a second, but his pupils retracted quickly as he gulped.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," Gray rubbed his neck uncomfortably. I began to feel angry.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to notice my best friend? The girl that I'm still in love with?" I said, trying to keep my voice at a calm level. Anger management had never been my strong suit.

"Because she isn't your best friend anymore man, she left without saying goodbye," Gray said. Even though I knew what he said was true, I refused to believe it.

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to get Lucy back!" I shouted at him as I stormed off, leaving a shocked raven haired boy in my dust. Little did I know however, a certain blonde was watching our exchange.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I had seen him; I had seen Natsu. As I had exited the classroom, I had caught a glimpse of familiar pink hair in the corner of my eye, but I had been too afraid to look. Then I had heard Gray try to get Natsu's attention. I can't believe my bad luck; I just had to go to the same college as Natsu, and even have my first class with him. Luckily he hadn't tried to engage a conversation with me. Maybe there wasn't anything to worr-

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I want to notice my best friend? The girl that I'm still in love with?" Natsu said loudly. I would recognize his voice anywhere. I turned to see him and Gray arguing across the way. Did I hear him right? Natsu was in love with me? Suddenly my heart began to beat rapidly. Why was this happening? Part of me wanted to go run and embrace him and tell him that I had never stopped loving him. I wanted him to kiss me again like he did all those years ago; but I couldn't. I couldn't go back to Natsu. I had worked so hard to break away from him, and I knew allowing him back into my life would just be self-destructive. I quickly rounded the corner so neither one of them would see me.

"I don't care what you say! I will get Lucy back!" I heard Natsu shout as I walked away. I began walking even quicker until I was out of earshot. My breath was coming out in rapid pants now, and I felt like I was going to pass out. Why did I have to see Natsu? Why did he have to say all those confusing things?

"Hey, are you alright?" I looked up to see a boy about my age with spiky purple hair and really attractive electric blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, just a little out of breath," I quickly composed myself. I couldn't look him directly in the eyes because holy damn, his eyes were attractive.

"Just had to make sure; I'm Akuma, one of the student council members here," He said, giving me a friendly smile. **(A/N: For anyone who doesn't know, Akuma is one of my ocs that I've begun to use. If you want to read his official bio, go look at my profile)**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy," I extended my hand to shake his. He returned the gesture.

"So what class do you have next?" Akuma said as he let go of my hand.

"Advanced Trigonometry," I said as I glanced at my schedule.

"Really? That's my next class! Want to walk together?" He offered. I had to admit, walking and talking with someone might take my mind off of Natsu.

"Sure!" I said, and he gestured for me to follow him.

"So what are you trying to major in?" Akuma asked as we began walking.

"I'm trying to become an author actually; it's always been a dream of mine to write a bestseller," I said. I hope he didn't think it was lame.

"Oh cool! Why are you taking advanced trig then?" He questioned.

"Because I'm just good at math I guess, and I felt like a bit of a challenge," I said. Akuma chuckled a little as we walked. This guy was actually kind of nice.

"So I hope I'm not being too straightforward, but there's this new club that opened up downtown called _Fairy Tail_ and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to check it out with me?" He asked. I thought about it for a second. Should I really goon a date with some guy when I still thought about Natsu? Was this even really a date? I had been out of the relationship game for so long that I didn't even know. But it would be a nice distraction from everything, and the club sounded kind of cool.

"Sure, that sounds nice! Just give your number after class and let me know when you want to go," I said as we stepped inside the classroom.

"Will do, Lucy," He gave me a warm smile as we both took our seats. As much as I looked forward to tonight, I couldn't shake the feeling in my stomach like I was doing something wrong.

* * *

Finally, my first day of college was over. I had already learned tons of cool stuff in my advanced writing classes; perhaps I would be able to write that bestseller after all.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" My ears perked as I heard a familiar voice. I began to feel a sense of dread in my stomach as I recognized that sickly sweet voice anywhere. I turned to see none other than Lisanna Strauss standing behind me.

"I didn't know you came back to Magnolia," she said, and I was surprised to find no hostility in her voice. I remained silent. What could I even say to her? Our last encounter ended me and Natsu's relationship. I guess she could sense my unease because she began to look apologetic.

"I really want to apologize for what happened before you left; I felt really threatened by how close you and Natsu were and I went about everything the wrong way," Lisanna said, and I could tell by the look on her face that she was being sincere.

"Oh, um, that's alright," I managed to get a few words out. Lisanna seemed to relax a little once I had spoken.

"Natsu and I also broke up if that's what you're wondering," Lisanna said, still noticing my unease.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, awkwardly.

"Don't be; we really weren't that great together to begin with," She shrugged, as if her entire relationship with Natsu had never even happened.

"I'd really like for us to be friends," She said. I froze. Could I really forgive her for what she did? She really did seem sincere though…

"I guess," I said, and I saw a smile form on her face.

"Great! Look me up on Facebook sometime if you ever want to hang out!" She said as she began to walk away, giving me a wave before she turned around.

"Well, that was weird," I breathed to myself as I headed to the parking lot to find my car. That's when my phone buzzed with a text. I unlocked the screen and read the message.

" _Hey, it's Akuma. Would 7 be alright to pick you up?"_

" _Sure, 7 sounds fine,"_ I typed back and hit send. I just needed to shake off my unease and try to have a good time tonight.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

"Do we have to go to Fairy Tail tonight?" Gray groaned from the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes ya' damn ice princess, it's opening night and we haven't been out in forever," I said as I threw on a different shirt. It had a dragon on it. I liked dragons.

"Fine," I heard Gray grumble over the sound of whatever movie he was watching. I rolled my eyes. He had become such a homebody. This however was not the biggest thing on my mind. I was thinking about Lucy. I was always thinking about Lucy; her beautiful eyes, her gorgeous hair, her amazing laugh. I just couldn't ever get enough of her, and now that she was back in Magnolia, I needed to figure out a way on how I could win her back. No doubt she was still mad about everything, which of course I didn't blame her. I really screwed up, but I hadn't stopped thinking about her since. I should've told her how I felt that night I had kissed her. What kind of idiot just kisses a girl and then jumps out her window? This idiot named Natsu Dragneel, that's who.

"You alright in there?" I turned to see Gray standing in the door way, his shirt casually gone.

"Do you always have to take your clothes off?" I asked.

"Were you thinking about Lucy?" Gray ignored my question. I nodded.

"Of course dude, she's all I think about," I said, and I saw Gray sigh.

"Okay what? Every time I talk about her, you act like you know something," I said, feeling the anger begin to rise in my body.

"I actually saw her that night I went to the coffee shop. She didn't want to talk about you so I left it alone. Whatever your plan is, she's still really upset by what you did," Gray said. I stared at him, shell-shocked.

"You already knew Lucy was home but you didn't tell me?" Gray stepped back a little as I shouted at him.

"I was go-," but I cut him off as I advanced towards him.

"Did it not matter that I had thought about Lucy every day since she left? Did it not matter that I would give anything in the world to talk to her again?" Gray stayed silent as I continued screaming at him.

"Did it not matter that I _fucking love her_ ," I shouted as high as my voice would allow me. Gray said nothing as I stormed past him out of the apartment. Screw Gray, I would go to the damn club myself. I would find some cute girl who would help me get my mind off of Lucy. No Natsu, that's stupid. Lucy can never get off of your mind. She was all I ever thought about and I just couldn't believe that Gray hadn't told me about her.

" _She didn't want to talk about you so I left it alone. Whatever your plan is, she's still really upset by what you did,"_

Gray's words rung freshly in my ears. Did Lucy really want nothing to do with me? No, I refused to believe it. I know Lucy loved me, and I knew I could get her to love me again. Nothing else mattered as much as she did.

" _I'm sorry," I said as I brushed my fingertips against hers. I felt her stiffen as we touched, but she didn't pull away. Her eyes locked with mine, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. She was so beautiful, and I could literally feel the electricity between us. Was this the moment I could finally tell her how I felt? I eyed her lips as I began to move mine closer. I saw her eyeing me, shocked but she was also moving closer. I felt my heart beat out of my chest as our lips were mere millimeters apart. Then I did it. I placed my lips against hers, soflty, and I felt it. Damn, did I ever feel it; the current of electricity that coursed through me as we kissed. I knew I needed to tell her though, so I pulled away, Lucy just looking at me with a shocked look. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The words just wouldn't come out._

" _Goodnigh, Luce," I said, deciding to leave the subject for another time. I hopped out her window before she could say anything. As I landed on the ground, I turned back to look at her window. A huge grin formed on my face, and I felt like continuously jumping up and down._

Why didn't I just tell her? Why did I have to be so bad with these things? I sighed to myself as I saw the club coming up in the view. The place looked super packed, and hopefully some music and cute girls would help me feel better. As I stepped inside, I sat down at the bar, watching the people around me dance, talk and drink.

"What can I get ya?" I turned to see the barkeep walk up to me.

"Just some sprite if you've got it," I said. The barkeep nodded and walked off to go get my drink.

"Well, hello handsome," I turned next to me to see some girl with brown hair sit down next to me, a drunken grin on her face. She was cute, but her being next to me just didn't feel right.

"Hi," I said. I grabbed the sprite that had been set in front of me, hoping this girl would get the hint and leave.

"Want to get that sexy ass on the dance floor and dance with me?" She asked, placing her hand on my thigh. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable as her hand slowly caressed up my thigh, towards my erm you know what.

"Stop," I said, moving her hand off of me. The only girl that I wanted to touch me was Lucy. I know I had just said I wanted to meet a cute girl, but I'm an idiot remember? Lucy was the only girl I needed. And that's when I heard it behind me. The laugh that I would know anywhere; the laugh of the girl in question. I turned my chair around, and I saw Lucy sitting at a table a few feet away. How did I miss her when she came in? She was in a tight black dress, and it highlighted every inch of her figure. I felt myself tense up, she was so beautiful. However, that feeling melted to anger as I saw she was sitting with some random guy. He had purple hair, spiky much my own, and she looked to really be enjoying his company. How could she be here on a date? Did she really not love me after all?

Before I could stop myself, I got up from my chair and marched towards the table, "What are you doing here with him?" The words slipped out. I had lost all control over myself. For the first time in years, Lucy's eyes connected with mine. Those same big brown beautiful eyes looked into mine. They instantly widened with both fear and recognition.

"Natsu?" Was all she asked.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! See you guys for Chapter 6!**


	6. Confrontations

**A/N: Gosh. It's been a while huh? I apologize for my absence. My laptop broke and I never got around to getting a new one. And I work two jobs. And I have been dead inside. But I put my pride aside and decided to write an update on my phone. This has been long overdue and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I will be updating my other fics also. I know I have said as much before but I have already started drafting other chapters so expect more from me. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for being patient with me.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I was speechless as I found myself staring into Natsu's eyes, the solid onyx orbs that had once stolen my breath away.

"What are you doing here with him?" Natsu demanded again. All I could do in that moment was stand up from my seat and run out of the room. I tried to push back the tears I could feel welling in my eyes as all the pain about Natsu was rushing back, all the pain I had pushed down. I felt weak. I felt angry. I felt sad, and this was all because of one man. I kept telling myself that the water running down my face was simply from the rain.

"Lucy! Wait!" I stopped as I heard _his_ voice. I turned to see the pink haired boy approaching me, the same look of longing on his face that used to be on mine when I looked at him. Oh how the tables seemed to have turned.

"Isn't it bad enough that you haunted my past, and now you're trying to ruin my present?" I said, my voice shaking from the pool of emotions I was feeling.

"Luce… it's been two years. I missed you," He reached his arms out to hug me, but stopped as I stepped back.

"Well I didn't miss you," I replied, though I knew I was lying. Despite all my desperate attempts to forget him, my heart always ached with the pain of wanting him close.

"Have you really not forgiven me?" Natsu asked, looking at me with a solemn look that almost made me wish I had accepted his hug.

"You broke my heart, Natsu! You kissed me and made me believe that you actually felt the same. But you chose Lisanna!" I shouted, still remembering the night he had walked away from me, as if it had just happened yesterday.

Natsu sighed, "We broke up though. That has to mean something,"

I shook my head, "That still doesn't change the fact that you chose her. You led me on and walked away from me that night as I shouted your name. In that moment, I realized that whatever we had was all a lie," I saw Natsu's eyes begin to tear as I finished speaking.

"That's not true, Lucy! I love YOU!" The way his voice shivered as he shouted almost made me forgive him right then and there.

"And I loved you once. But I moved on Natsu, and you need to also," I turned and began to walk away before he could reply.

"No." I stopped in my tracks as I heard the pinkette speak, but I didn't turn around to face him, for I didn't want him to see the tears that had begun to fall again.

"I will fight for you. I will never stop. I love you, Lucy, and I will never give up on you," I felt my breath hitch as those words hit my ears. I regretted my decision to turn around briefly but I sighed in relief as Natsu was already walking away in the opposite direction, his head hanging down. I felt the urge to call out to him, to tell him that some part of me still loved him but I remained silent as I knew that would be a mistake. I stood still, watching him walk away until he disappeared from sight amongst the rain and fog.

"I didn't know you and Natsu had history," I turned as I saw Akuma approaching me, a small smile on his face.

"I would rather not get into it, but I am sorry that he interrupted us," I tried my best to smile back.

"Don't worry about it. Judging by both of your reactions at seeing each other, you two needed whatever conversation you had," Akuma said. I nodded in agreement.

"I think I am just going to head home. Thank you for taking me out, I would love to hang out again," I said, giving him a small wave as I turned and headed in the direction of my house.

"Bye Lucy!" I heard Akuma yell. I turned and smiled softly at him before continuing on back to my house. My heart felt heavy the whole way home, every thought consumed by Natsu.

" _That's not true, Lucy! I love YOU!"_ Natsu's words bounced around in my head so much that it was giving me a literal headache. But at the same time, his words brought butterflies to my stomach. Natsu loved me. The moment I had dreamed about for so long had become a reality. I sighed, as I knew ignoring him had just grown even more complicated. I fell asleep that night, having my first dream about Natsu that I have had in months.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

I entered the apartment to find Gray sitting on the couch, playing on his phone. He turned and looked at me as I entered.

"Hey," I said, not sure if he would speak to me after how I blew up on him. But I needed my best friend right now.

"Hey," He replied. I smiled a bit as he spoke to me.

"I saw Lucy. We talked," I said as I sat on the couch opposite of him. Gray closed his laptop as he looked at me.

"And what happened?" Gray asked.

"You were right. I told her I loved her and she told me to move on," I sighed, feeling the heavy weight in my chest.

"I'm sorry man. I wish I wasn't right," Gray said, looking down at the floor.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. But I am not giving up. I love her, man, and I want to be with her. Even if she was on a date," Gray's eyes widened.

"She was on a date?!" Gray asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, with that little teacher's pet, Akuma," I felt my anger tense as I thought about that smug bastard who was homing in on the girl I loved.

"I never liked him," Gray said.

"You and me both," I replied as I stood from the couch to go get a drink. I grabbed a beer from the fridge as I retired to my room. How could I win Lucy back? I was never someone to give up, but this seemed like an impossible quest. But Lucy was worth it. She was always worth it. I sipped away at my beer and listened to music on my phone before fading away into sleep, dreaming about her.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I couldn't believe who I was about to confide in right now. I had called all of my friends and only _Lisanna_ had answered. She had agreed to come over, and we had been making small talk for an hour, as I felt uncomfortable about bringing up my problems with Natsu to her.

"It's Natsu isn't it?" Lisanna asked. I stared at her. Was this girl a mind reader or something?

"How did you know?" I asked quizzically as Lisanna chuckled.

"From what I remember, only Natsu seemed to have a profound effect on you," She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"He sort of showed up last night and interrupted my time with Akuma," I said, sheepishly.

"Well that was rude of him. So what happened?" Lisanna asked, general curiosity in her eyes.

"He told me he loved me and I told him he needed to move on. Then he promised to fight for me," I said.

"Oh come on Lucy, you know that isn't true," Lisanna rolled her eyes.

"No, I think he was sincere," I was confused however as Lisanna shook her head.

"I meant that it isn't true that you want him to move on," Lisanna said. I sighed.

"I suppose you are right. But I can't be with him, I can't go through all that again," I said, shaking my head.

"But is it really worth torturing yourself over? Sure, Natsu hurt you in the past but that was the past. Surely he has changed now," Lisanna sipped at her tea some more.

"Maybe, but I swore to myself I would not go back down that road. I've come too far back," I explained.

"And you've broken yourself even more." Lisanna said, "it doesn't take a genius to see you are miserable without him. Just think about it. He loves you and is obvious you love him," Lisanna said as she stood to get up.

"Got to run, but think about what I said," Lisanna said as she exited my room. I sat there and thought about her words. Was she right? Was Natsu really worth opening myself up to again?

"Why is this so damn confusing?" I shouted, flopping back on my bed. Whatever the case, I needed to avoid Natsu until I figured everything out.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV**

" _Go talk to Lucy again, don't give up without a fight,"_ Gray's words echoed in my ears as I approached the door to Lucy's house. I gulped as I suddenly felt nervous. I had knocked on this door a thousand times and had never felt so reluctant to do so. I glanced up at her bedroom window, remembering the times I used to sneak in and out when we were younger. More specifically, I was thinking about the night I had kissed her. If I had could've just admitted my feelings then, we wouldn't have this rift between us.

"Here goes nothin'," I sighed as I knocked on the door. After a few seconds it opened, and I smiled as I expected it to be Lucy standing in the doorway but I felt the fear return as I saw it was her father. I began to feel weak under his angry gaze.

"You better have good reason to show up on my doorstep after you hurt my daughter, Dragneel," He sneered as his said my name. I was beginning to regret coming here, but I couldn't give up. With Gray's words ringing in my ears again, I mustered the courage to speak.

"Actually Mr. Heartfilia, Lucy is exactly what I am here about. I love your daughter and I would like to see her," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"You really think I would let you into my home after what you've done?" Jude said, his voice shaking with visible anger.

"Please sir, I want to make it right," I said, but he still shook his head.

"If you really loved my daughter, you wouldn't have hurt her in the first place. Because of you, I lost my daughter for two years. And now she is back, I refuse to let you drive her away again!" Jude shouted.

"Please sir, I-" but I was cut off as Jude raised his finger.

"And if you still love my daughter, then you will do the right thing and let her move on from you. Now get lost and don't evet come back!" Jude slammed the door in my face before I could reply. Sighing, I turned and walked down the driveway. Standing here, I remembered the night I had walked away. I could still hear Lucy's voice as she called for me. Tears began to fall down my face, staining the pavement. Why had I been so weak? I regretted it all. I should've told Lisanna to fuck off and run back to Lucy. She deserved so much better than me, but I still wanted to be with her. I turned to look back at her bedroom window and my eyes widened as the locked with Lucy's, who was staring at me from the window, her expression unreadable. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I wanted to call out to her, but I knew she wouldn't respond. Eventually, she closed the curtains and vanished from sight. I sighed as I turned and walked over to my car. Even though her father's words made me feel defeated, seeing her staring at me had given me a new sense of hope. I was going to stick to my promise and win Lucy back!

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies for the short chapter but writing on a phone is difficult. But expect more updates from me and thank you for reading! Drop a review and let me know what you think! See you all for the next one!**


	7. Anxiety

**A/N: Update time again. Doing my best to stay consistent even if writing on a phone sucks. Anyway thank you all for the kind words on the last update and I hope you are pleased with this one as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Weeks had passed since Natsu and I had our little confrontation and my life has been a line between train wreck and amazing. On one hand, school was going great, I had gotten a job at this bar downtown with Erza, an old friend from high school and I had been hanging out with Akuma, who was actually really amazing. On the other hand, Natsu was not letting up on his conquest to get me back. He always waited to say hi to me in the mornings, would pass notes to me in English and would always offer to drive me home even though I drove my own car. I had to admit, it was sweet and I was impressed he was still going at it, but it was also getting annoying. I had made a commitment to myself to be done with Natsu and I intended to keep it.

"He left you another note today?" Erza's voice broke me from my thoughts. I set down the glass I was polishing and sighed.

"It's just getting to be a bit much. He is making this harder and harder," I said, glancing at the redhead.

"Maybe you just need to fall for someone new?" Erza suggested, setting down her pen as she was finished doing inventory.

"Like who?" I asked.

"That Akuma boy you are always hanging out with. It is obvious he likes you," Erza said, grinning a bit.

"Maybe but we are just friends," I replied. I walked a few feet away to get a glass of water.

"Or maybe you aren't ready to really move on from Natsu," Erza suggested.

I looked at her, confused, "I have moved on though."

"Dear, it is one thing to say you moved on, but another to actually do it. Sure, you may not want to date him but you still cling to some of the feelings you had for him, Erza explained. I sighed. I knew she was right.

"I need to go," I said, suddenly feeling an anxious pit in my stomach. I grabbed my purse from under the bar and walked over to the register to clock out.

"Did I say something wrong?" Erza asked as I headed for the door. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"No, you said everything right," I said, before turning again and leaving the bar. I walked over to the car and quickly shut myself inside, locking the doors. I hadn't told anyone this but lately, when I talked about Natsu, I began to have panic attacks. I had started to have one in the bar, which is why I needed to get away. My breath was coming out in rapid pants, and I felt a clenching in my stomach and chest. My mind flew back to when I had panic attacks during my mother's sickness and how she used to comfort me.

" _Just focus on the world around you. What you can see, feel, hear and taste. Remind yourself that all of this is just a stress experience, your mind trying to get the better of you,"_

I tried to control my breathing as I focused on everything around me. I could see the glow of the sunset in the West, the outline of trees in the distance. I could hear the roar of engines on the road as cars raced passed. I could feel the steering wheel that I was gripping tightly and I could taste the bland air that had been floating around the car. I felt a bit better when the clenching began to subside and my breathing began to grow steady again.

"You got this, Lucy," I told myself as I started the car. I drove home and slept as much as I could that night.

* * *

I woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon coming from the kitchen. I opened my eyes to see the faint rays of sunlight peeking through the grey clouds above. My clock read 11:30am. Thank god it was Saturday and I hadn't overslept for class. I walked downstairs to find a fresh breakfast waiting for me and a note next to it. I picked up the note and read it.

" _Dear Lucy, I have to leave town for a few days on business. I should be back by the end of next week. I hope you enjoy the breakfast._

 _Love, Dad,"_

I smiled as I set the note down. I tore through the breakfast, not realizing how hungry I really was. Deciding it wasn't enough, I grabbed an apple and a glass of chocolate milk from the fridge. I sat down at the table, enjoying the apple until I heard a knock at the door. I sat up and walked over to it. I peered through the peephole, half expecting it to be Natsu but was relieved when saw the purple hair of Akuma. I unlocked the door and opened it. I was confused when he started giggling.

"Nice mustache," Akuma chuckled. I turned to look at the mirror in the entryway and saw chocolate milk stained above my upper lip. I sighed and quickly wiped it away with my sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, moving aside to let him in.

"My boss called and said I didn't need to come in today so I figured we could hang out," Akuma said, taking a seat on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Sure, what would we do?" I asked.

"Maybe go see a movie and go to the mall?" Akuma suggested. I nodded as it sounded fun.

"Sounds great! Just give me a moment to get dressed," I said. He nodded as I walked away to my room. I took of my pajamas and threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white tee shirt. I grabbed my brown boots and slid them on over my jeans. I then went to the restroom and quickly combed and straightened my hair before brushing my teeth and putting on a little make up.

"Alright, I am ready," I said, walking back to the living room. Akuma smiled.

"You look nice," He said. I grinned.

"Thank you," I said. I walked over to the table and grabbed my purse and keys. Akuma went to start the car as I locked the house.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Akuma asked as I got in the car. I thought about it for a moment.

"I heard the new mission impossible came out yesterday. Does that sound good?" I asked.

"Works for me," Akuma said, smiling. I returned his smile as we drove to the movie theater.

"Two tickets to Mission Impossible please," Akuma said to the ticket lady as we got inside. While he was buying the tickets, I turned to look around the theater and I felt the familiar clenching in my stomach as I saw _him._ Standing at the snack bar with his back turned to me was Natsu. He was talking to another employee. Of course of all the theaters in the city, we end up at the one Natsu works at. Luckily his back was turned so he hadn't noticed me.

"Ready to get some snacks?" Akuma said, and I had barely heard him through my staggered breathing.

"Lucy? Are you okay?' Akuma asked. I finally was able to turn to him as he put his hand on my arm, returning me to reality.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm actually not hungry. Let's just get into the theater," I said, taking Akuma's arm and leading around the far side of the snack bar so Natsu wouldn't see us. I sighed in relief as we made it into the movie theater without Akuma noticing Natsu and without Natsu noticing us.

"So are you excited for the movie?" I asked Akuma, hoping to distract him from my near meltdown in the lobby.

"Yeah, I love these movies," Akuma replied, smiling a bit. We chatted for a few minutes before the lights began to dim and the previews started. I tried my best to focus on the movie and having a good time but all I could think about was the pink haired boy out in the lobby. Luckily, this action movie was loud enough to drown out the sounds of my rapid breathing.

* * *

"Ready to go to the mall?" Akuma asked as the mall ended. I nodded as we sat up and exited the theater. I felt relieved as I saw Natsu wasn't in the lobby anymore. We walked back to Akuma's car and drove to the mall.

"So did you like the movie?" Akuma asked as we were driving.

"Yeah, it was good," I said, still trying to curb the anxious feeling in my chest.

"Alright Lucy, what is going on? You've been acting weird since we first arrived to the movie theater," Akuma said, concern echoing in his voice. I knew I couldn't tell him about the panic attacks or the fact Natsu had been there to trigger one or else he would just pity me and I didn't want that.

"I'm sorry, just not feeling the greatest today," I said, which wasn't a total lie. I had been having a headache I could not shake today.

"Do you want me to take you home so you can rest?" Akuma asked, glancing at me. The concern in his eyes made me feel bad about lying to him but the deed was done.

"No no no, you wanted to hang out and have fun today so I will try to cheer up," I said, giving him a small smile.

"Alright!" Akuma said, smiling back. We arrived to the mall shortly after. We walked around and talked, got pretzels and ice cream, looked at video games and talked some more. Akuma was really a great distraction from Natsu. It was nice to spend time with someone who was outside of my drama with the pink haired boy.

"Can we stop at this store real quick? I love their clothes," I said. Akuma nodded and we entered the shop. I looked at some of their dresses and then some of their jackets. I eventually found this really cute pink leather jacket so I decided to buy it. I also grabbed some more mascara and eyeliner from their little makeup section. After I bought my items, I went to go find Akuma in the guys section.

"Do you like this sweater?" Akuma asked as he held up a grey and black striped sweater. I was about to respond when I saw something behind him that made me shake. Behind Akuma was light grey scarf with a pattern that represented dragon scales.

" _Dragons are my favorite animals! If I wasn't a human, I would want to be a dragon!" A ten year old Natsu said, a toothy grin on his face._

" _Dragons aren't a real animal, silly," A ten year old me chuckled as I smiled back._

" _I don't care! I love dragons! Maybe we could be dragon best friends forever?" Natsu said, smiling at me._

" _Forever? You promise?" I asked, holding up my pinkie._

" _I promise!" Natsu curled his pinkie around mine._

" _Dragon best friends forever then!" I shouted, his pinkie still tied around mine._

That was the moment I had begun to have feelings for Natsu. I felt even more panicked as the clenching in my chest became tighter. My breath was coming out very rapidly now which was making my headache worse. Tears began to brim in my eyes.

"Lucy!" Akuma shouted. I ignored him as I ran out of the store. I shoved past everyone in the mall, desperately fighting the tears that were gathering in my eyes. I just needed to get away from here. I ran as fast as I could outside and down the street. Luckily, my house was only a few blocks away. Why was Natsu haunting me everywhere I went today?

" _Maybe you just aren't ready to let go of your feelings for him?"_

Erza's words ran through my head as I ran down the street. She was right. Despite everything, I knew I still loved Natsu. I honestly had never stopped. But our relationship had been poisonous in the end and I knew that if I didn't let go of these feelings then these panic attacks would never stop. I felt a smidge better was my house came into view. I slowed my pace to a steady walk, trying to regain my composure. I was almost fully calm again when I looked up and saw him.

''Hey Luce," I felt shaky once more as I saw Natsu standing on my porch, just a mere few feet away. He looked at me the same way he did that night he had kissed me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears began to fall at a rapid pace and the clenching in my chest became tighter than it ever had before.

"Luce? Are you okay?" Natsu asked, his voice calm but concerned. I felt even more panicked as he inched closer.

"Why won't you stop haunting me?" I shouted in between the rapid breaths. Rain began to pour out of the clouds above, my face soaked in both tears and rain now. When Natsu remained silent, I decided to continue.

"Can't you see what just the sight of you is doing to me? Why can't I just stop loving you?!" I sobbed out. I saw Natsu's eyes widen.

"You love me?" He asked, softly.

"Yes! And it tortures me! All the pain between us just won't go away and I just don't want to love you anymore!" I fell to my knees in a flurry of tears and heavy breaths. Natsu immediately lowered himself and held me as I cried in his arms and I didn't stop him. I was consumed by my anxiety to do anything but cry.

"I don't want to," I sobbed out as Natsu held me. He still said nothing, just continued to hold me.

"I don't want to," I sobbed out again.

"I know," Was all Natsu said as he held me in his arms as I sobbed away all the pain I had kept locked inside for two years.

* * *

 **A/N: Drop a review and let me know how I did! Thanks and see you for the next one!**


	8. One Step Forward

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I never thought I would find myself in this position again. It was like all my progress had crumbled, all my self resolve had faded away. Upon arriving home, Natsu had been on my porch and I had completely lost it. I could be tough, and I was strong, but with Natsu, it never seemed to be enough. No matter how much time passed, no matter how much I distanced myself, the space between us never changed. Even now, despite all my efforts, I was currently crying in Natsu's arms. Just like I used to, before everything changed. The days when it was just me and Natsu; no Lisanna, no drama and no awkward feelings between us. The days that I still sometimes longed for. Sitting here in his arms, I felt weak. I wasn't even bothering to push him away. I just couldn't move; I felt frozen. My mind was currently on autopilot, I could barely process what was happening.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked after what seemed like an eternity. I lifted my head slightly and found myself staring into his dark eyes, a gaze full of emotion staring back at me. I had no words to form a reply. I was lost in his gaze; only Natsu had ever looked at me like this, and even to this very moment, I still found it to be the most enticing thing about him. I felt my heartbeat speed up rapidly as he eyed my lips for a moment, a desperate look of longing in his eyes. A new wave of panic surged through as he began inching his lips closer to mine. I could feel the warmth radiating from him as his face was now millimeters from mine. I would be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to give in and kiss him. He had been beating himself up for two years about what happened, and he had been trying every sweet gesture he could think of to win me back. But I knew that if I gave in, I would unravel the last ounce of strength I had left in me. I lifted my hand and placed it between our mouths. Natsu looked at me with a look of confusion before slowly pulling away and releasing me from his arms. Standing up, he offered me his hand to help me up. As our hands connected, I felt the familiar spark surge though me, just as I used to whenever Natsu and I touched. Letting go of his hand, I turned to face him.

"I appreciate you comforting me, but what I said still remains," I said. I had to look away as Natsu's gaze filled with pain; the very same pain I used to look at him with.

"I'm sorry," Was all Natsu said. I still couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Can we at least be friends again? We can take it as slow as you want to. I just really miss you, Luce," I felt tears well in my eyes as Natsu spoke. I knew deep down that I wouldn't be able to push him away forever. I knew I couldn't be with him, that was a heartbreak sure to happen, but maybe rekindling our friendship was the best thing.

"Fine. We take it slow. But if you try anything romantic then I am done. No more chances," I said, wiping the few tears from my eyes. My heart melted as happiness slowly returned to Natsu's face, like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I promise. Nothing romantic then," Natsu said, a smile slowly forming on his lips. I was about to respond when I heard a car pull up by the curb. I turned and saw Akuma step out, a worried look on his face.

"Lucy! You took off so fast. Are you okay?" Akuma asked, walking towards me and Natsu. I began to feel uncomfortable as Natsu's gaze darkened when Akuma approached.

"Yeah sorry, just wasn't feeling well," I glanced at Natsu quickly, hoping he wouldn't tell Akuma that I had a panic attack. He returned a gaze that told me he wouldn't.

"Anything I can do to help?" Akuma questioned. I was about to respond when Natsu stepped forward.

"I've got it handled. You can go," Natsu said, curtly. It caught me off guard as Natsu was generally kind to everyone.

"But she doesn't even like you, man," Akuma turned to Natsu. I saw Natsu's fists clench at his sides, visible veins popping on his muscled arms.

"It is none of your business. Now go!" Natsu shouted. I could tell Natsu was trying to restrain himself from punching Akuma, and I could tell he was losing his grip. Akuma looked at me, hoping I would stop him. I looked away at the ground, and I heard Akuma sigh.

"Guess I will call you later then, Lucy," Akuma said, shooting Natsu an irritated glare before going back to his car. I stared at the ground until Akuma peeled off down the road.

"Okay, I know we are new to this whole friendship thing again but that doesn't mean you can be rude to my other friends," I turned to Natsu, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like him," Natsu said, starting to relax a bit.

"And he isn't too fond of you either, but I still expect you two to be civil with each other," I gave Natsu a serious gaze. He avoided my gaze and stared at the ground for a moment. I was about to ask what was wrong until he looked up, a very serious glare in his eyes.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Natsu demanded. I stared at him.

"What?" I asked. Was Natsu really jealous right now?

"Well?" Natsu asked, stepping closer to me.

"No! But remember what I said? Nothing romantic is going to happen with us, Natsu," I said, trying to keep my cool. Natsu's gaze softened slightly as he nodded. I would never admit this aloud to him, but even if I did have feelings for Akuma, I would never date him as I knew it would hurt Natsu too much. He probably deserved the pain, but I cared about him too much.

"I have to run, but can we maybe do something tomorrow?" Natsu asked. I nodded slowly as Natsu pulled out his phone.

"Here, put your number in," Natsu handed me his phone. I took it and almost burst into tears when I saw his home wallpaper was an old photo of us from freshman homecoming. Natsu really did love me, huh? I hid my reaction as I opened his contacts and added my number to his phone. Once I was finished, I handed it back to him.

"I'll see you later," Natsu smiled at me briefly before turning around and began walking down the sidewalk. I watched him walk away, still thinking about the photo on his phone. He really meant everything he said. He was still holding on to me. I took a deep breath as I turned to go inside. Was I really doing the right thing by letting Natsu back in?

* * *

I had spent the day reading this new book that Levy had given me. It was some love story set back during the Cold War, and it was really interesting. I had to pause to read when my stomach began to growl. I set the book down and looked at the clock on my bedside table, feeling surprised when it read 6pm. Feeling to hungry and tired to cook, I decided to order a pizza. Once I was finished, I saw I had texts from Akuma and Natsu. Still feeling weird about ditching Akuma earlier, I decided to open Natsu's text.

" _Hey, it's me. What are you up to?"_

I quickly saved his number and began typing my reply.

" _Not much, just ordering some pizza. Probably going to watch some Netflix,"_ I sent my reply. After a few moments my phone buzzed.

" _Sounds fun. Better than listening to Gray ask for dating advice with Juvia :P"_ I chuckled at his reply.

Me: _"If Gray hasn't figured it out in the two years I have been gone then probably never will lol,"_

Natsu: _"That is exactly what I was thinking lol,"_

Me: _"What show should I watch on Netflix?"_

Natsu: _"Have you seen any episodes of the Flash?"_

Me: _"Oh my god. I love that show!"_

Natsu: _"Me too! What season are you on?"_

Me: _"Just finished Season 2. You?"_

Natsu: _"About halfway through 2,"_

We sat texting all night as I ate pizza and watched Netflix. It was like all my anxiety from earlier had melted away; it felt like old times. My stomach fluttered a bit when I saw Natsu's next text.

Natsu: _"I've missed this,"_

Me: _"Honestly? Me too,"_

Natsu: _"Ready for our date tomorrow?"_

Me: _"It's not a date,"_

Natsu: _"Mhmm. Whatever you say *winky face*"_

Me: _"I'm going to bed. I will see you tomorrow,"_

Natsu: _"Okay Luce. Goodnight. Sweet dreams,"_

Me: _"Goodnight Natsu,"_

I turned my phone off and set it on the night stand next to my bed. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep with a small smile on my face for the first time in two years.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of knocking at my door. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up. Going out into the living room, I opened the door to reveal Natsu. He was dressed in a sleeveless red top that showed off his muscular arms and a pair of tight black jeans and some sneakers. I had to give it to him, Natsu was certainly very handsome.

"Mornin' Luce," He smiled at me as I stepped aside to let him inside. He glanced around the living room and jt just hit me that this was the fjrst tjme he had been in my house in two years. It had to be a bit hard for him.

"Give me just a second to get dressed," I said. Natsu nodded and I hurried back to my room. I quickly threw on a white tee and pair of tight blue jeans. I put on my black boots and decided to wear that new pink leather jacket I had bought. I turned to my vanity and put on some eyeliner and a little mascara. I decided on a light shade of pink lip gloss. After I was finished, I went to the restroom to brush my teeth and my hair.

"Okay, ready," I returned to the living room. Natsu turned to me and his eyes widened a bit.

"You look beautiful, Luce," Natsu breathed out. I felt my cheeks flush a little. A completely different effect from when Akuma had told me I looked nice.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to get the heat in my cheeks to die down. Luckily, I don't think Natsu had noticed me blush.

"There is this new video game that just came out that Gray and I wanted to play, so I figured we could stop by the mall," Natsu said. I nodded my approval. Natsu grinned quickly before heading to the door. We took his car to the mall.

"Are you hungry?" Natsu asked when we arrived to the mall. I nodded as Natsu led me inside to this burger stand in the food court.

"I'll take the ghost pepper burger with extra ghost pepper sauce," Natsu told the guy working the counter. The guy nodded as he entered the order.

"And for you, miss?" The man turned to me. I looked at the menu for a moment.

"I'll take the barbeque bacon burger," I said. I was about to pull out my debit card but Natsu handed the guy some cash first.

"My treat," Natsu said, noticing the card in my hands. I smiled sheepishly as I put the card back in my wallet. We waited for a few moments until our food was ready. We took it and sat at a table nearby. As we ate our burgers, I thought about what was happening right now. Was this really the right choice? Letting Natsu back into my life? I guess only time would answer that question. But something told me that there would be more complications ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Went to the Shinedown concert last night and between that and work, I'm so exhausted. The next chapter will be longer. Drop a review and let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
